


Finitus Tormentum

by Noctemus



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Gen, Implied Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-20
Updated: 2012-02-20
Packaged: 2017-10-31 12:16:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/343964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noctemus/pseuds/Noctemus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One thing remained the same. He was going to kill Wo Fat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Finitus Tormentum

When Jenna Kaye is put back in her cell she has lost all notion of time. She’s barely aware as it is as she’s strung up again; her body hanging like a rag-doll from the chains, her weight pulling painfully on her joints and her feet barely scraping the floor. She can’t tell how long it’s been since her world was reduced to fractured moments in time all tied together by the red thread of her pain; what she does know is that whatever time there is left, she is quickly running out of it.

It is a small comfort, but one she’s grateful for as it would mean an end to the pain, the humiliation and the despair.

She presses her face against her arm, she can feel the heat of the fever radiating out of her skin and yet she feels so very cold. The rattle in her lungs makes it hard to breath and she knows if Wo Fat doesn’t put her out of her misery, then her pneumonia will. She is starting to feel numb and for that she’s thankful.

She has a hard time focusing around her, her sight wavering in and out of focus and the mere effort of trying to stay awake is almost more then she can take. A tremor has started in her body and she forces herself to relax even though it pulls on her shoulders, the shackles cutting into her wrist.

When she tries to take a deep breath her body is wrecked with a coughing fit that leaves her drained and struggling to breathe. Succumbing to the exhaustion, she let herself drift in the reprieve that Wo Fat has allowed her.

She doesn’t know how longs she hangs there before she becomes distantly aware of raised voices. They are not enough to rouse her, as long as it means she’s left alone she doesn’t care. She’s become somewhat detached from everything and Jenna knows that in itself should have her worried but she is so very tired, and she just want it to stop.

How long has she been here? Days, weeks, months? It feels like forever.

There’s a big crash and the sudden displacement of air make her sway in her chains, pain ripping through her shoulders at the movement and she moans pathetically. The dust filling the air would have her hacking but she doesn’t have the strength to cough anymore. She mumbles incoherently when she feels hands grip her arms, around her waits, more then a pair. It makes terror claw at her throat, but it’s been a while since she lost her voice.

There are voices around her, close enough that she should be able to make out what they are saying but nothing makes sense.

She hates it. She hates it because this is new, different, and different equals bad. She feels herself being lifted off the chains and there is a awful sound now making her want to claw into herself so far deep that no one could ever get her out again.

The fire in her arms grows worse and she tries to move away from the hands that won’t let go of her. _Please, just let me go..._ she wants to plead. Instead she feels something wrap around her, something thick and warm but as she is lifted up she is no longer aware of anything, the darkness finally claiming her.

*

It is the vaguely familiar sound of an electronic beep that rouses her. It is so far removed from what she has come to expect that it startles her awake. She is disoriented and confused and she tries to get her barring but as soon as she realize she’s restrained she starts to panic, she starts tugging on the bindings, aggravating the wounds on her wrist, but she doesn’t care; she is blind to anything but the need to get away.

When she feels hands trying to push her down everything in her shuts down but the need to get it to stop. She wasn’t going to let those fuckers get her again. She hears someone shouting, she doesn’t know if it is at her or someone else; she can’t make sense of the words! She just want them off of her. The sound she’d heard before she blacked out starts up again as she trashes. It sounded like Wo Fat’s men were torturing an animal again. The image of what they had done to that dog was still seared into her brain.

She doesn’t realize that the sound of the wounded animal is coming from her.

“For fucks sake, put her under. She’s gonna tear the lines out!”

_Please please please, no more,_ she begs, the pleas voiced only in her head.

“Hush, you’re safe now. You are safe.” someone tries to tell her. “Calm down. Jenna, please, calm down.” The voice is loud in her ear and the cadence familiar but no matter how hard she tries to she can’t place it, she only knows that it isn’t Wo Fat.

She tries to place the familiarity, chase it, grasp it, but a sting on her arm dulls everything down. She isn’t afraid anymore though. As the pain dulled she stops struggling, lets herself start to sink into a dreamless sleep.

She can feel fingers running through her hair. It was relaxing and that in itself made it odd. The voice kept talking, following her into darkness, providing her a sense of safety she hadn’t felt in a long time. She didn’t trust it. The fever must have finally caught up with her because surely she must be imagining things.

* *

Steve is out in the hall just about to make a phone call when the commotion draws his attention. Before he can move a nurse is hurrying out of the room he knows Jenna’s been taken to looking around with a frantic expression that propels him into movement.

He seams to be the one she’s looking for as the moment she sets her eyes on him she slumps in obvious relief before she squares her shoulders and points right at him. She’s barely taken more then two steps in his direction when Steve reaches her and passes her in the same motion, almost bumping into her in his urgency, heading to Jenna’s room. He comes to a halt in the doorway, frozen in shock, and is promptly shoved aside as more orderlies rush into the room. The chaotic scene makes his stomach drop.

Jenna is most definitely awake but calling her sentient would be a gross exaggeration. Her eyes are wide open to the point that he can see white all around her iris. There is nothing there but blind panic. Pure terror that matches that god awful sound coming from her. The same one that had chilled him to the bone when he first heard it back when they had found her. There is a glaze to them that tells him that the fever he’d felt raging in her hasn’t abated.

Jenna is trashing in the hospital bed, desperately trying to get loose from the restraints the doctors had put her in when she’d first been brought in. They had wanted to minimize the risk of her hurting herself. From where Steve is standing, that seemed to have been counterproductive as the bandages on her wrists had already started bleeding red. The orderlies are trying to keep her down but she continues to struggle and she doesn't seem to be stopping any time soon.

Steve shakes the shock off and hurries to Jenna’s side, forcing one of the bigger orderlies to move in the process, and tries to grab her face to force her to look at him. One glace is enough to realize, she’s not seeing him. Wherever she is, it isn’t in the hospital room with him. He forces her head still and yells at the doctor to fucking sedate her before she does more harm to herself then she already has.

Even though he knows she can’t hear him he leans close to her ear and hushes her, telling her that she is safe. Nothing will get to her here. He can feel the drug take affect as her body relaxes for the first time. One by one the orderlies release their grip on her. Steve doesn’t move away as he looks into her glazed eyes, her eyelids dropping as the drug spreads through her system. He keeps his mouth close to her ear and continues to whisper nonsense, just so that she can hear his voice and cards his finger through her hair damp with sweat.

As her breath evens out, Steve finally allows himself to uncoil the tension from his shoulder, he rolls his neck and finally stands up.

He doesn’t move away though, just grips the rails of her bed, knuckles turning white at the strain as he grips it hard. He hangs his head trying to take deep and calming breath like the ones Danny is always preaching about. There are too many emotions waging war inside of him and he doesn’t know which one to deal with first. The entire mess is making it hard for him to think straight. Getting her back was just the first part.

So much has changed since he’d last seen her, what he has found out and the way he wanted to act no longer apply but as he looks at the obviously broken woman lying still against the white sheets there was one thing that remained the same.

He was going to kill Wo Fat.

_Finis._


End file.
